True Love
by Madame-Sirius-Black
Summary: James is in love with Lily, and Sirius just met the beautiful Violet Delorie. There is only two things that stop him from beingwith her: Violet's a slytherin and her friend happens to be Sirius's cousin - Bellatrix Black. What is her reaction to this? R


Hi! So, this is the first chapter of that story. And this story is my first, on this account. Wow. I recon this chapter is kind of weird, because first it's amusing, than it's serious, and then it's amusing again. thinking Amusing. Am I turning into some kind of english teacher?! Noooooo! (Please R&R)

* * *

Sirius Black and James Potter were sitting in the Gryffindor tower, relaxed on the sofa, laughing, like always, not at all aware of a redheaded girl, named Lily, watching them. Then James stood up and dragged Sirius after him, running out of the common room, shouting like mad . . .

A girl next to her giggled, and Lily sighed.

'James! JAMES!' Sirius shouted.

'Shut up, Padfoot, we have to find Moony!' James shouted back excitedly. Sirius looked around and saw Remus Lupin, sitting on the grass beside a tree, reading.

'There he is!'

'MOONY!' James yelled. Remus jumped to his feet, looking around, confused. Then, Sirius and James were in the front of him. 'MOONY!'

'James, you are next to me, and I can hear you perfectly. Don't shout, save it for later, please.'

'Okay. Well... I've got this plan. Padfoot already knows it, don't you?' he added, looking at Sirius.

'I just wanted to say, that I worry for your sanity, and, no, I didn't hear it, because you were shouting... loud.'

'Damn you, Sirius. Well...' James started, but Sirius started to talk again.

'Last time I saw you shout like this, was two years ago, when Evans smiled at you...'

'Calm down, both of you!' Remus demanded, looking annoyed.

'But I just wanted to explain my plan, when Padfoot rudly interrupted me!' James complained.

'_I_ interrupted you? I am afraid that I will have to register my disappointment!' Sirius said.

'_Your_ disappointment? It shall never speak to you again, if you do!'

'And I shall...'

'STOP! What are you talking about? Where in the name of God did you get that kind of words from? I've always suspected you don't even know what half of the words in the dictionary mean!' Remus said, looking scared.

'Well, you were wrong... he he... that's funny... half of the words in the dictionary... ' James mumbled, laughing.

'Interrupted... Nice one, James!' Sirius giggled. Then, they were both burst out with even more laugher. not even remembering James's plan. Remus looked at both of them, sighed, and smiled.

'Oh, and who do we have here?' came a voice from behind them. All three of them turned around to face Bellatrix Black. She was smiling her mocking smile, her hands on her hips.

'What do you want, Bella?' Sirius said, slightly boared. 'I thought you...' but he stopped, when he saw the girl next to Bellatrix. He stared.

This lady was a Slytherin. She had wide purple eyes that were like two drops of wine. Her silky, straight, black hair was worn in a style that reminds you of a mysterious mask. She was quite tall, though not taller than him, and had an amazonian build. Her skin was light-colored. The wand she held in her hand was short and oddly-formed.

The unknown girl met Sirius's gaze, and looked away quickly, blushing.

Bellatrix glared.

'Er – Sirius?' Remus's voice was unsure. Sirius shook his head, like he wanted to get rid of some very annoying wasp, looked up at Bellatrix, and said nothing. James stayed quiet, as he couldn't think of the right words to say.

Bellatrix looked at Remus and her eyes blazed with hate. She seemed furious, as she looked at the unknown girl.

'I didn't mean to!' the girl said in a musical voice like she was anwsering a question. 'It was an accident!' she sounded like she's begging.

'Accident!' Bellatrix laughed ominously. 'Let's just go, Violet.' she added looking at Remus, Sirius and James – the audiance. She caught Violet's wrist and they both walked away. Sirius was watching until they disappeared out of their sigh.

That night, it took long until eveyone were finally setteled in bed. Sirius's couldn't help thinking about the mystyrious Violet again.

'Sirius.' whispered a voice next to him.

'Yeah?' Sirius whispered back. It was obviously James.

'Are you asleep?'

'Stop asking stupied questions, Prongs.'

'Okay. Well... damn it, Sirius! I'm not a girl, I don't have any experiance on this... love talk thing...'

'James, will you _please_ tell me what the hell are you talking about?'

'Urgh... you know... Bloody hell! Just tell me, do you know that friend of your cousins, or not?' asked James, obviously struggling to keep calm.

'Holy crap! Don't scream into my ear!' Sirius laughed.

'Anwser my girly question!'

'No, I don't.' Sirius mumbled.

'I'm crap at girly questions, aren't I?'

'You're not, Prongs, not crap, just... boylish.'

'Yeah, I guess so... do you think Lily really hates me?'

'Of course not, meybe she's... shy. Oh yes, you make her shy!'

'What? That can't be true! How?' James looked esspecially shocked.

'Well, you know... screaming isn't the best way to ask her out. Asking out shy girls, by actually _asking _them, isn't the best idea.'

'How am I supposed to ask her than?' asked James, confused.

'Oh, Prongs! What did I just tell you_ not_ to do?'

'You said, asking Lily isn't the best idea.'

'And what have you just been trying to ask me?'

'How to ask her.'

'Yes, exactly. And we are _not_ asking her.'

'Okay. Not asking her. Get it. So... what do I do?'

'Well... It's sort of complicated. You have to be friends with her first.'

'Good heavens, Lily, _why_ did you choose to be shy?'

'So, you will go to her now, and talk nicely.'

'But... Padfoot... it's the middle of the night!' James moaned.

'Oh. Yes, you're right, we'll do it this way: talk to her in the morning. How's that?'

'Great, Padfoot!'

'Good.'

'I'm so excited I can't sleep anymore!'

'Me neither, I guess.'

'Than what shall we do?'

There was a short pause.

'What do you think of Snape stuck on a tree through the Quidditch match?'

'Wow, Padfoot, good idea! But, he has to have some company... What do you prefer: Malfoy, Lestrange, or Smith?'

'Hmm... Malfoy, yes. He always goes mad, Lestrange is too calm for that.'

'Agreed. Let's get everything ready, shall we?'

Boys stood up, and grabbed their wands.

'Do you think we should take Moony?' asked Sirius.

'Nah, he'll make us guilty again. I feel kind of embaressed, when we do all this stuff, and he's watching us. Don't you?'

'Yeah, I know. It's so weird. Aren't we supposed be embaressed in front of Dumbledore?'

'I guess so. But why are we talking about it anyway?'

'Yeah, you're right, we better go.'

And they both run out of their dormitory, leaving Peter and Remus behind.


End file.
